


"You call this frosting?!"

by dreamingagain



Category: The Odd Couple (TV 1970)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingagain/pseuds/dreamingagain
Summary: Felix and Oscar attempt to decorate cookies.
Relationships: Oscar Madison/Felix Unger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	"You call this frosting?!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is was supposed to be uploaded earlier but life

"Let me help you with this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sure. How hard can it be?"

Felix sighed. "Alright then. You take this bag. And I'll show you how it's done. And do it slowly! I'll fix it if you miss up a little, but be careful!"

"Of course."

***

"How is it going?" Felix asked.

"Great. I'm done with one star and one cow."

"That's obviously a snowflake and a reindeer, Oscar!" 

Felix prayed before looking over at Oscar's creation.

"What are you doing?!"

"What I'm frosting like you told me to."

"You call this frosting?! I can't even see the cookies! You're ruining this!"

Oscar put down the frosting bag and dipped his finger in the frosting bowl.

"Oscar, stop--"

He then wiped that finger on Felix's left cheek.

"Oh, will you cut this out?" he was about to wipe it with a napkin, but Oscar held his hand with one hand and held the right side of his face with the other. He pulled him closer and slowly licked the frosting off of Felix's face.

"Oh..." Felix let out a soft moan. 

When Oscar pulled away to look at Felix's face, it was scarlet red.

"Is this proper frosting, Felix?" he asked softly, a little smirk on his face.

Felix was stunned for a moment, his mouth agape, and didn't answer.

"Unbelievable!" He finally said, "You know I don't like this!!" and he wiped his face furiously with the napkin.

Oscar laughed. "Well, your red face is saying something else!"

"Get out of my kitchen, you're not helping!" he pushed Oscar out of the kitchen and Oscar moved obediently along with him.

"Oh come on, Felix, it was just a joke." Oscar leaned on the kitchen window, clearly enjoying himself.

"And I wasn't laughing!"

It was to Oscar's surprise, but at that moment Felix stood firmly in front of him, and leaned forward. He closed the gap between them by sealing his lips to Oscar's.

Oscar didn't move a muscle.

The kiss didn't last long, Felix quickly pulled away and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

"This was payback." he whispered. 

Oscar was shocked by what happened. He didn't expect Felix to make a move. He was so stunned he didn't even look at Felix.

He came to when he heard the kitchen window closing. He could feel a blush creeping on his face. 

"What the hell just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ mrketchuponeverything


End file.
